Broly
Broly (ブロリー, Burorī) is a character from DBZ used by Wally Ring. History Personality Broly, at first, seem to have a docile and harmless side side but has a dual personality. Once he's shifted to his more aggressive fight, he's like the typical saiyan; enjoying fights but to a more destructive level. Broly HATES Goku with a passion, mostly for his relentless crying during the time when the two were born on the same day. His hatred for the Saiyan could be assosciated to him nearly surviving a death blow from the now-deceased ruler King Vegeta and barely managing to survive Planet Vegeta's destruction alongside his father, blaming Goku for these events to happen. Abilities/Transformations *Flight - Broly uses his ki to fly around. *Ki Manipulation - Broly manipulates his ki to do most of his attacks. *Superhuman Durability - Broly can survive powerful hits and still stand his ground. *Superhuman Senses - Broly possesses superhuman accurate sense of smell which he naturally possesses as a result of his Saiyan biology. *Zenkai Boost - If Broly recovers from a near-death experience, he grows stronger and stronger. *Regeneration - Broly can regenerate his wounds normally. *Blaster Meteor - Broly floats up, generating a green energy dome around his body and releases out damaging energy spheres that home in on the target. Broly= *Double Eraser Cannon - Broly charges up two green energy spheres from his hands and throws them at the opponent. *Eraser Shot Volley - Broly charges up green ki on his hands and throws them repeatedly at the opponent. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - Broly lifts his right hand forward, charging up Ki, and fires off a powerful green blast at his foe. |-|SSJ Broly= *Revenge Demon - Broly charges at the opponent, punching his opponent twice in the face before grabbing his opponent by the face and throwing them violently to the ground. *Gigantic Cluster - Broly holds out his hand and charges up a green sphere. He then swings his arm forward, sending off a wave of small green energy blasts. *Eraser Blow - Broly flies past his enemy, with a green energy sphere to their stomach, and brings his hand to their abdomen to blast them away. *Super Explosive Wave - Broly channels his energy into his body and releases a gigantic green energy dome. *'Eraser Cannon' - Broly charges up an lime-green orb from his right hand and launches it at the opponent. |-|LSSJ Broly= *Gigantic Slam - Broly creates his shield and jumps up, then rushes down at his opponent. *Gigantic Lariat - Broly runs at his opponents and takes them by the neck with his big arms, and slams them against a hard surface. *Gigantic Spike - Broly grabs his opponent in the face and drives them hard to the ground. *Gigantic Hammer - First, Broly strikes his opponent down with a giant clothesline. He then picks them up by the shoulders and lifts them up to kick them up in the air. He then teleports, grabbing the flying opponent in the face, and smashes them down to the ground. Lastly, Broly lifts his opponent up and lets them go only to punch them hard in the stomach, sending them flying. *'Gigantic Meteor' - Broly launches out a small lime-green sphere and powers it up to a ginormous height that is capable of destroying a whole planet. |-|LSSJ3 Broly= *Gigantic Eraser - Broly charges up his Gigantic Meteor but powered down, and throws it at the opponent. *Bloody Smash - Broly kicks his opponent up into the air. He then teleports to them and grabs them by the face before smashing them down to the ground, creating a crater. He then jumps up and stomps down on their back deeper to the ground. *Gigantic Tomahawk - Broly powers up and charges at the opponent, using his very body as a weapon to run them over. *'Gigantic Omega' - Broly elbows his opponent, then rushes at them with a brief combo and then a double axe-handle punch to the ground. He cups his hands to the front and charges up a yellow-ish green energy wave. He then shoots his hands forward, firing off a streaming powerful energy wave. *'Gigantic Buster' - Broly charges at his opponent and uppercuts them into the air. He then flies up to the air, landing down to headbutt his opponent and knocks them away with a roundhouse kick to the ground. He then runs at his grounded prey, kicking them up in the process, and launches a green sphere at his foe. Trivia Bio-Broly is non-canon to the character, despite it's title to the character. The reason for this is because the owner of the character dislikes the portayal of the character. His theme is Overklock from Blue Stahli. Category:Characters Category:Wally Ring's Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Old World Remnants